


Breath

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Buddy Breathing, Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth helps Dick breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

It wasn't a kiss. Dick knew that. Robin had lost his oxygen tank in the fight and was running out of air, it only made sense for Aqualad to help him breathe until the others could find Robin's gear. Definitely not a kiss, just mouth to mouth resuscitation even though Robin had still been conscious at the time. But just because it hadn't been a kiss didn't stop Dick from thinking about kissing Garth, dreaming about it really. In his dreams there was no danger of drowning, none of the other Titans there to bother them. Just Garth there for him to wrap his legs around and kiss, in an ocean of swirling color until Dick woke to sticky sheets.


End file.
